


the rose's housefly

by seakicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Goro Goes Edgy TM, Mentions of Blood, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, more like seakicker copes unhealthily, yandere!akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Oh, how he's missed your delighted smile. Oh, how he's going to punish the one who took it away.





	the rose's housefly

**Author's Note:**

> i promise ill write something other than yandere fics for cocktober but i'm just so wet for yanderes ok
> 
> also tw for possessiveness / unhealthy relationships, violence, n blood!!

The first thing Akechi notices when he greets you outside of the school is the fact that you greet him back with a troubled frown rather than the usual sweet smile you give him.

"Hello, my dear," He says, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you in close to press a kiss to your lips. "I missed you."

You can't help but smile a little at that, the fact that you're always on his mind incredibly endearing. Akechi always misses you - even during the short, seven-hour period you spend at school.

"Hi," You reply in a small voice, which Akechi frowns at.

"Did something happen?" He asks. "Rather, what happened? I know you're upset, my love."

"Goro, I'm fine," You reply, not wanting to distress your boyfriend with your problems. He's already busy enough.

He left it at that, knowing that he was going to get nothing more out of you.

But when you continued to greet him in that same sad, small voice, Akechi was determined to find what - or who - was hurting you, his love and the only thing he's ever been able to call his. His own success isn't even truly his, his own talent is blown out of proportion, but god be damned if he's going to sit by while the only thing he can call his suffers quietly.

"Darling, please tell me what's wrong," He said suddenly after you finished a bite of your crepe. "I can't stand to see you down like this. Please... Please tell me why you're upset."

You look over at him, and the unadulterated worry and concern in his eyes is, frankly, overwhelming. You'll never get used to just how much he cares about you. Akechi never fails to ask how your day was, ask how you're doing and if you're eating and sleeping and drinking water as you're supposed to. He sends you dozens of texts while you sit in school telling you just how much he misses you and just how much he loves you and how cute you are and how you're _his_ girlfriend, _his_ princess, _his_ darling.

He tightens his grip on your hand, his other hand wiping at some cream you have under your lip. "My darling... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Akechi, I just don't want to stress you out," You confess. "I know how busy you are with school and investigating the Phantom Thieves so I just didn't want to stress you out with my stupid, insignificant problems.

His eyes widen, and he can't help but feel his heart tighten at your confession of how much you worry about him and how much you want to keep him happy and his life stress-free as much as he does you.

"My love, you mean more to me than school or my notoriety as a detective," He replies, a soft smile on his face. "I love you so much, (Y/N). You are my priority. Your happiness means more to me than anything. So please... tell me why I haven't seen that beautiful smile of yours in so long.

You turn away and avert your gaze to your lap. "It's just... some boys have been making fun of me and calling me all these names-"

Akechi immediately feels rage boil up inside of him, and the sound of blood in his ears is far too loud for him to follow along as you continue to speak. He's absolutely furious on the inside, but he keeps his outside expression neutral to avoid startling you.

How _dare_ those insignificant mites steal your happiness from him! How _dare_ those disgusting maggots for hurting you! How _dare_ them for thinking they have the right to even be in your presence, beautiful and radiant as you are and despicable and lowly as they are!

"I just don't know what to do," You finish. "I don't know why they think I'm a slut and a bitch and all those other words they think are okay to refer to me as."

"My love, I'm so sorry," Akechi replies, guilt showing itself on his face through furrowed brows and a tight frown. If only he could keep you safe from everyone and everything forever. He's overcome with guilt at the fact that he's left you vulnerable when you're own your own. He _needs_ to be able to be with you at all times. He _needs_ to be able to protect you from even the slightest threat. "Do you happen to know the names of those students?"

When you give him a few names, Akechi has to fight back a wicked grin at the way everything's playing into his plan.

-

  
Akechi's eyes survey your sleeping form on his bed, your arms curled up around a pillow. He's looking down at your peaceful form with so much love his eyes are drowning in the affection that's welled up in his gaze.

His heart beats painfully heavily in his chest at the sight of you looking so adorable so unconsciously as he gently runs a hand through the soft threads of your hair. Akechi can't help but smile proudly as he realizes that nobody else will ever get to see the site of you fast asleep in your cute, pastel pajamas.

"My princess," He whispers. "I'm going to make sure that nobody ever gets in the way of your happiness and ours ever again."

With a final kiss to your lips, he steps out of his room and makes his way to the Shibuya train station.

Akechi bites his lips in a futile attempt to suppress the wicked grin that's etched itself onto his face as he releases the safety on his gun before popping the magazine in.

"When I heard that some pesky flies were buzzing around my beloved, I didn't think they'd look this goddamn pathetic," He hums, pressing the barrel of his gun against the shadow behind all your sadness' forehead. "Aren't flies like you supposed to buzz around dog shit? I fail to understand why you're bothering my beautiful (Y/N) so persistently, as I do believe that flies favor waste rather than roses."

His grin only widens when he gets an eyeful of the look of pure terror on the shadow's face, its eyes wide and beads of sweat decorating its flesh. "I suppose I'll have to remind you of your place, disgusting scum."

The sound of a gun firing and an empty bullet shell clanking against the floor echo throughout the room, and Akechi winces at the blood leaking all over the floor and staining his boot. He'll need a thousand of your kisses to heal his tainted being after being touched by a maggot's blood.

After carefully wiping his shoe on the coat of the shadow, Akechi turns gracefully on his heel and rushes out of Mementos to get back to his darling before she awakens and finds him gone.

Akechi's relieved to find you still fast asleep on his bed, your hair hiding the lovely expression you make while you're dreaming peacefully from his eyes. With a quick action, he brushes your strands behind your ear and kisses your cheek before settling himself behind you under the covers. His grip around your waist is tight to keep you close to him, his nose buried in the crook of your neck.

"Good night, my beloved."

Akechi can't even begin to describe his relief at seeing that beautiful smile of yours he's been without for so long.

"Hi, Goro!" You greet, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I have good news!"

Akechi smiles knowingly, as he's absolutely positive that he knows what your good news is about - the resolution of your housefly problem.

"I'm not totally sure what happened, but the guys who kept harassing me all transferred to another school at once," You explain. "I'm just really relieved they're off my back."

"I'm glad to hear it," Akechi replies, cradling your cheeks in his hands. "I'm so glad to see you smiling again."

After kissing you gently, he leans in close, and his breath tickles your ear as he whispers in a low tone. "I promise to protect you from everyone who even _thinks_ of messing with you like that again, my beloved (Y/N)."

 


End file.
